regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Neck of Dark Galaxy Queen
The Neck of Dark Galaxy Queen is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis Jeannie completes her mission and a new hero Gaban, Gaban Type-G, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady takes her place protecting the Earth. Transcript *(This episode begins at Space-Time Police Base) *'Jimmy': Jeannie. *'Jones': What is it? *'Jeannie': I don't know. *'Jones': That is Dark Galaxy Queen's Base. *'Jeannie': Alright, Jimmy, Jones, Jenny, Jessica you stay on this base. *'Jimmy, Jones, Jenny & Jessica': Right! *(Jeannie runs outside and head it to Earth) *'Jeannie': I'm here. Let's go! *(Jeannie and Vario Zector are fighting each other) *(Jeannie kicks Vario Zector) *'Vario Zector': I will know the result today. *(Gaban Bootleg arrives and beats Jeannie up) *'Gaban Bootleg': With the revenge. You have to kill her. *(Vario Zector beats up Jeannie) *'Gaban Bootleg': It is now, Vario Zector! *'Vario Zector': Good. *'Jeannie': How could I lose? *'Gaban Bootleg': The last hit, go! *(Someone attack Vario Zector) *(Jeannie. Gaban Bootleg and Vario Zector sees Gaban, Gaban Type-G, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady) *'Vario Zector': Who are you? *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G & Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Juspian': Space-Time Police Sheriff Juspian! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Spielvan': Space-Time Police Sheriff Spielvan! *'Diane Lady': Diane Lady! *'Helena Lady': Helena Lady! *'Jeannie': Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady? *'Jeannie': Yeah. *(Jeannie punches Gaban Bootleg and Vario Zector) *(Jeannie kicks Gaban Bootleg) *(Jeannie kicks Vario Zector) *(Jeannie shoots Vario Zector and Gaban Bootleg) *(Jeannie and Vario Zector are fighting each other again) *'Vario Zector': Gaban Bootleg! Gaban Bootleg. *'Jeannie': Streiser Slash! *(Jeannie slashes Vario Zector and Gaban Bootleg) *(Vario Zector and Gaban Bootleg are defeated) *(Jeannie hops to the Dark Galaxy Queen's Base) *'Dark Galaxy Queen': Jeannie. Hard to believe you could come here. *'Jeannie': You are the chief of Makkuu. Dark Galaxy Queen! *'Dark Galaxy Queen': That's right. *'Jeannie': Dark Galaxy Queen, let's go! *'Dark Galaxy Queen': I want to fight with her one one one. So? little brat. *(Jeannie shoots Dark Galaxy Queen) *(Jeannie and Dark Galaxy Queen are fighting each other) *'Jeannie': The last hit! Streiser Slash! *(Jeannie slashes Dark Galaxy Queen) *(Dark Galaxy Queen is defeated) *(Jeannie runs outside and hops to the cliff and sees Dark Galaxy Queen's Base is destroyed) *(Jeannie runs into her brothers and sisters) *'Jimmy': (off-screen) Jeannie. *'Jimmy, Jones, Jenny & Jessica': Jeannie! *(Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Commander Quain arrives) *'Jeannie: Commander Quian. *'Commander Quain': Let me introduce to you to meet our new recurits... Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady. *'Jeannie': You are... *'Gash Jumon & Renzo Ichijo': Gabans. *'Kal Hyugu': Shariban. *'Sage Karasukumo': Shander. *'Justus': Juspian. *'Yottoko Jo': Spielvan. *'Diane': Diane Lady. *'Helena': Helena Lady. Thank you for last time. *'Jeannie': That's right. You are a Space-Time Police Sheriffs. *'Gash Jumon': Yes we are. *'Renzo Ichijo': Thank you for saving us while we're in danger. *'Jeannie': Don't mention it. This is great. I have more recurits. *'Kal Hyugu': We will work hard. *'Jeannie': Yeah. Excuse me, Commander Quain. The Earth is territory. It is me, Jeannie. *'Commander Quain': No, you are promoted to the captain of the Space-Time Police. *'Jeannie': Captain of the Space-Time Police? *'Commander Quain': Not only the Earth but the whole solar system. *'Jeannie': Eh? *'Jones': Congratulations, Jeannie. *'Jessica': Wonderful isn't it? *'Sage Karasukumo': We are your recurits, Captain. *'Jeannie': Captain? *'Jenny': They are talking about you, Jeannie. *'Jeannie': Ah, yes, it is me. Take care, Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady. *'Justus': We will. *'Yottoko Jo': Captain. *'Commander Quain': You see. The beautiful planet. *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Finally Jeannie got rid of the Dark Galaxy Queen. But even if she killed the Dark Galaxy Queen, You couldn't say other won't act up again. From now on, everyone needs to continue. The captain of Space-Time Police, Jeannie. Space-Time Police Sheriff Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady. *'of The Neck of Dark Galaxy Queen''' Trivia *This is the Space-Time Police Sheriffs' first appearance. *Commander Quain promotes Jeannie to Captain. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited